pokemonaventurinefandomcom-20200214-history
Drink
A drink is a type of item which can mostly be used during or outside of a to restore a Pokémon's . They are usually a cheap alternative to Potions, but are rarely purchasable in bulk. Of course though, most are safe for human consumption, although with far less perks and potential consequences. Acquisition Drinks are found in a variety of places. The main three, Fresh Water, Soda Pop, and Lemonade, can be bought from vending machines, located in numerous towns and cities, as well as various, hospitable landmarks. Types of drink |effect=Restores 50 HP. |effect2=Give to thirsty girl at Celadon Department Store in exchange for or . Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. |descstad=Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 50 HP. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 50. |descrse=A mineral water that restores HP by 50 points. |descfrlg=Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |descdppthgss=Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |descbw=Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locrse=Lilycove Department Store |loccolo=The Under |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store, Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Pokéathlon Dome, Mt. Moon Square Shop, , |locbw=Vending machines, Gym guide, Black City |locb2w2=Vending machines, Gym guide, Skyarrow Bridge, Join Avenue }} |buyable=yes |effect=Restores 60 HP. |effect2=Give to thirsty girl at Celadon Department Store in exchange for or . Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. |descstad=Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 60 HP. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 60. |descrse=A fizzy soda drink that restores HP by 60 points. |descfrlg=A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points. |descdppthgss=A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points. |descbw=A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locrse=Lilycove Department Store, |loccolo=The Under |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store, Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Pokéathlon Dome, Mt. Moon Square Shop, |locbw=Vending machines, Nacrene City |locb2w2=Vending machines }} or . Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. Leave at the Memorial Pillar to receive . |descstad=Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 80 HP. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 80. |descrse=A very sweet drink that restores HP by 80 points. |descfrlg=A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points. |descdppthgss=A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points. |descbw=A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locrse=Lilycove Department Store |loccolo=The Under |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store, Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Pokéathlon Dome, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locbw=Vending machines, |locb2w2=Vending machines }} , held by |loce=Held by |locfrlg=Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Café Cabin on , held by , held by Hayley's Miltank |lochgss=MooMoo Farm on , held by |locbw=Driftveil City |locb2w2=Join Avenue, Driftveil City |tcg=Moo-Moo Milk (Neo Genesis 101) }} . |effect2=If held by a , it will harden and become a over time. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 20. |descrse=A 100% pure juice that restores HP by 20 points. |descfrlg=A 100% pure juice. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 20 points. |descdppthgss=A 100% pure juice made of Berries. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by just 20 points. |descbw=A 100% pure juice made of Berries. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by just 20 points. |locgsc=Held by Shuckie, held by , made by over time if it is given a |locfrlg=Held by |lochgss=Held by Shuckie, held by |locbw=Black City , Royal Unova, held by |locb2w2=Undella Town }} Category:Items